Gemina Perfectio
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: How different can two sisters be? Very. For the Jacobs twins, life in the wizarding world is beyond imagination. With a father on the lamb, and a deep friendship with the Weasleys, the world these girls know, will change forever, the moment they step foot on the Hogwarts express. Rated For Language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I wish you luck in not dying by the hand of Voldemort!" Sirius Black joked as he sat on the floor of the apartment owned by Camila Anderson and Aiden Jacobs, in Croydon, as the two planned their wedding.

Camila flipped her ebony hair back over her shoulder and sighed. "Sirius, please! It's hard enough to plan a wedding in these times, without you making jokes." She sent him a short glare from her currently silver eyes. Being a metamorphagus, she constantly messed with her appearance, but always found it soothing to come back to her silver eyes.

"But Cami, it's boring just sitting around," Sirius whined with a pout. Camila had to laugh at the sight of a pout on the twenty year old man's face. Sirius pouted farther as she laughed, Aiden joining in when he saw the look as well. "Yeah, laugh it up you two.." he muttered and turned towards the door.

Camila shook her head then looked back down at her check list, and noticed the one thing she didn't have anything planned for. The dress. It wasn't because she didn't know anything about it, no, it was because her sister Anya was the one planning that aspect of the wedding. Anya was a gifted seamstress, and had already been offered a job in a shop on Diagon Alley. _Madam Malkins' Robes for all Occasions_. Anya had been ecstatic to be offered the job, before she had even graduated this year.

The floo suddenly fired up and James stepped through, Lily and Alice following right after him. "Hey Alice, Lily, James. What's going on?" Camila asked, standing from the small table that housed all the wedding plans. Aiden turned to the new arrivals and watched. Alice and Lily looked to be in tears, and James had a sorrowful look on his face. That was never a good sign, with having known the man to be always smiling.

"Cami.." Lily whispered, and Camila looked at her. She pulled a dress bag from her beaded satchel and sat it on the couch. Camila stared at it for a few minutes, before noticing the _Madam Malkin's_ embroidery on it. Camila looked back at Lily and Alice to see their tears flowing a little harder.

"Lily, Alice, what's going on here?" Camila asked flat, her voice draining of its usual kind tone. James stepped towards her and he straightened his shoulders.

"Camila, its Anya.." James said with in a low voice. Aiden instantly went to his fiance's side, knowing what was coming next. Sirius was not far behind joining the group, in time for James to finally say the bad news. "They found her in the back room... she.. she was already.." Camila covered her ears, her eyes filling with tears, she collapsed against Aiden and he just held her close, stroking her hair.

"No.. no! She can't be.. not Annie... please..." Camila whimpered. Every person there stayed silent. Camila cried into Aiden's chest, as

As the days rolled by, It didn't get any easier to think about Anya, or the fact they would never see her again. But things had to move along, before anyone knew, it was the day of Aiden and Camila's wedding. No one was in the mood to party, every time they turned around, it was like another friend, a class mate, a family member was being abducted, or killed on sight. Camila was sitting on a bench, Lily brushing out her hair, and Alice applying a small amount of make up. "Why am I going through with this.." Camila whispered softly. Lily smiled softly and hugged her friend.

"Because you know Anya would have wanted you to," Lily whispered. Camila smiled then nodded. She knew Lily was right, she would never admit it, but Lily was always right about these things. Anya would have wanted Camila to go through with it, and marry Aiden, even if she had thought he was a prat when they were growing up. Camila looked up at Alice and all three seemed to remember the same memory of Anya meeting Aiden on her first day, and they remembered the meeting ending with Aiden being rushed to the hospital win with boils sprouting on his face.

The door opened slightly, and Sirius poked his head in. "I know you didn't want it.. but.. I brought you something," He said and entered the room, carrying over a small box. Camila blinked and then realized what the box held. She stared at Sirius then teared up as he opened it, revealing the silver choker she had given Anya for her 17th birthday.

"Oh Sirius.." She whispered. Sirius took it out of the box and fastened it to her neck. "Thank you.." She whispered softly.

"I knew you'd want to wear it after all," He said with a wide grin. He slipped from the room and back to the living room of the apartment, where they were holding the smaller than planned wedding.

"You ready?" Lily asked softly. Camila nodded and stood up, pulling the cloak off as she exited her and Aiden's room, and followed Alice and Lily to the wedding, to the newest chapter in her life, to the new painting in her gallery.

Aiden and Camila sat together on the edge of their bed, looking into the cradle beside it, at the twin girls, their short tuffs of hair changing colors every few minutes, them being in a deep sleep. It had been a little over seven weeks since their birth, and Camila still couldn't believe these two girls were her own. Four days ago, Lily had given birth to her bouncy baby boy, that her and James had named Harry. And Alice had given birth to her own son, that Frank had insisted on naming Neville.

"Camila?" Aiden whispered, turning to look at his wife. She looked back at him with her head tilted. "Thank you for bringing these girls into our lives.." He said softly, and pecked her lips. Camila felt on cloud nine.

Camila wouldn't leave her bed. Aiden didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. How could he? She had just been told her best-friend, Lily, had been killed, added to the news a few weeks ago, about her other best-friend Alice, being tortured to the point that she and her husband lost their minds. The only good news, had been that both of their sons were safe.

Aiden looked over to the nursery room, then back at Camila. It wasn't a nice plan, but Camila hadn't moved since the news had been told to her by Albus. Aiden stalked into the nursery, and he pulled out his wand, conjuring a small illusion of a monster. The twin girls burst out crying. Aiden hid quickly, as Camila ran in, panic in her eyes. She picked up one of the twins, whose hair at that point was a bright fire-red.

"Shh.. shhh baby mama's here, nothings going to hurt my sweet girls.." She whispered. When that twin was calmed down, and her hair shifted back to the light blue of peaceful slumber, she picked up the other twin. That twin's hair was on end, and a variant of vibrant gold and black. Camila repeated her shushing.

Aiden watched from his hiding spot, a soft smile laced across his face.

Aiden twitched and watched his now three-year old daughters playing on the floor with stuffed bunnies. Suddenly their fun turned sour when one twin took the other's bunny. "Julie, give Krys back her bunny," Aiden said soft as possible. _Julie_ pouted but passed the blue bunny back to _Krys_. Aiden sighed. Things were so trivial with those children.

The floo flared in the next room, and Aiden went over to answer the call.

_Krys_ hugged her bunny, and then scrunched up her face, trying to mimic the color. She managed a matching shade of blue in her hair, and the squealed in delight. _Julie_ pouted and tried to do the same, to match her bunny. She squealed as she turned her hair a fiery red.

Aiden came back with a shadowed face. He pecked the girls on the head, and left the house without a word. The girls watched him leave. "Papa?" They said together. _Krys_ looked at _Julie_, who looked back at her. They didn't know what was going on, but they got up and waddled to their parents room and jumped on Camila. "Mama! Mama wakey!" They yelled together. Camila opened an eye and looked at them.

"What is it you two?" She asked.

_Krys_ spoke first. "Why papa go out?" she asked. Camila stared.

"Your father left?" She asked. The twins nodded, then Camila jumped up and went to look around the area. She walked back into the living room to see the twins with identical pouting faces, and watery eyes. "I-I'm sure he'll be back before bedtime baby girls," She said, more to reassure herself then the twins. But two weeks went by, and there was no sign of him. No letters, no floo calls, and no word from the Ministry. Camila tried her hardest to be strong for the girls.

As the weeks turned to months, and the months turned to years, Camila poured her heart deeper and deeper into her art. After moving back to London, she bought a house owned by wizards, and ended up painted the girls rooms to match them as they grew.

_Krys_' room was a melody of purples, and had music notes, stars, and celtic signs covering every inch of the walls, besides the corner where her bed was. In that corner instead was a silvery ocean of waves. _Julie's_ room was a vision of reds, it had all the magical creatures featured front and center. But around her bed was the same ocean of silvery waves.

Now at 11, the girls sat holding the one thing that had waited for the past seven years.

"Mama! Look!" The twins called from the table. They held out the identical envelopes and their mother smiled widely. They opened them.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Jacobs,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_


	2. To Diagon Alley!

**Chapter 1: To Diagon Alley!**

* * *

Camila was wide awake, but she was hugging her pillow, looking off to the side of the room, thinking about how everything was changing so fast. The girls were growing up, becoming their own persons, but they stayed strong as sisters. Sisters... Thinking back, Camila couldn't stop the couple tears that leaked form the corners of her eyes. Even after eleven years, Anya's death was still livid in her mind.

All of a sudden Camila heard her door slowly squeak open. She smiled softly to herself, knowing what was coming. A few seconds later she felt two figures jump on her side. "Mama!" Both called at the same time, shaking her slightly. Camila laughed and turned under her daughters to smile at them, seeing both were still clad in their pajamas. Kryssie was in a white night gown with the Wicked Sisters logo on the front, and the band members on the back. While Julie was in a pair of star and moon boxer-style shorts, and a white top with "_Starlit_" written on it in glowing red letters. The pajama's had been their nth birthday present from their maternal grandparents.

"Good Morning Julie, Kryssie," Camila said petting both girl's heads. They smiled widely and then Kryssie giggled and jumped off. Camila looked at her. "Whats up Krys?" She asked, Kryssie jumped in place with a wide smile.

"We have to go get our supplies today mama!" Kryssie cheered, soon Julie joined her on the floor, smiling widely. Camila couldn't help but laugh.

"How about breakfast first?" She asked, the girls grinned and rushed out of the room, down to the kitchen. Camila got up, and hopped in a quick shower, then threw on an old t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, then walked downstairs to the kitchen to see the girls setting the table for cereal. "Cereal? I thought you'd want pancakes."

Both girls shook their heads no, and Julie, who just sat down a spoon, turned to her. "Pancakes take too long, cereal is quick! The quicker we eat, the sooner we get to Diagon Alley!" She exclaimed with a bright grin on her face.

Camila laughed and grabbed the girls favorite cereal from the cupboard, and poured it into the three bowls on the table, and the girls poured their own milk, then all three dug in. Camila ate slower then her two hyperactive daughters, and when they were done, they went bounding up the stairs to get ready, before she was even half done her own bowl. She sighed and continued eating, as her black cat Mural, stalked in for his breakfast. Seeing his bowl empty, he mewled, and Camila rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out, summoning the bag of cat food from under the counter, then opening it, and pouring a generous amount in his bowl. The next second she heard the twin running back down the stairs, and got up, putting the dishes in the sink, then the cat food away.

"We're ready Mama!" Kryssie called from the hall. Camila laughed then grabbed her purse that held her Gringotts key, and went to the hall to see Kryssie in her black knee length leggings, and a white ruffled dress over top, and her black sandals, she hair her hair in twin topsy tails. Kryssie smiled brightly, causing her mom to smile back.

"Ready to go mama?" Julie asked, she wore a pair of worn out jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a pair of old muggle gym shoes, with ribbons in her hair. Camila nodded and went outside to the back yard, both girls following. She stepped outside the apparation barrier, and took both girls hands. Both girls had traveled by apparation plenty of times before, but they still preferred the floo, even though it covered them in soot.

They stepped into Diagon Alley, and the girls smiled widely. Both girls were about to run to get their wands first, but they stopped short then a plump boy walked into their sights. Kryssie ran and hugged the boy, whose grandmother owned the land that the twins house sat on. "Neville!" Kryssie said hugging him tighter. Neville looked at her and smiled wide. When the girls had moved back to London when they were five, Neville had been their first friend they made.

"Hey Kryssie, Juliet," Neville said with a bright smile, as he hugged Kryssie back, and high fived Juliet.

A few seconds later, Juliet felt a kiss, one on each cheek at the same time. She looked side to side, and saw two identical boys with flaming red hair. "Freddy! George!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"At your service..." the twin on her left, Fred, said with a slight bow.

"Our Prank Mistress!" the twin on her right, George, said, mimicking the bow.

"Oh you guys!" Juliet said with a laugh.

"If your here..." Kryssie said, then looked around, and spotted a rather sour looking Ron standing in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop. She walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder. "Ron?" Kryssie whispered. He turned to her, and gave a sad smile.

"Hey Kryssie.." Ron muttered, then looked back at the shop.

"Whats wrong Ron?" Kryssie asked, looking at her other childhood friend. Within the first month they had been back in London, Camila had tried to find anyone she knew. Thanks to Augusta Longbottom, Camila was able to find Molly Weasley, whom had been her friend while in Hogwarts, as well as in the time of the war. They all got together, and the twins met all seven Weasley children, and over the course of a few weeks, became tight-nit friends. Juliet mostly hung around with Fred and George, the twins, who were going back for their third year at Hogwarts, and sometimes played with Ron, a first year like themselves. Kryssie herself hung around with Ron mostly, but was often seen playing games with the youngest, Ginny.

Ron looked at the shop window longingly, then looked back at Kryssie. "Mum says we can't afford to get me a new wand for this year.." He muttered. Kryssie blinked then hugged him. He hugged back, and looked over at his older brothers.

"I'm sure they'll get you one when they have the money," Kryssie said with a smile. Ron nodded, then both looked over to the Weasley twins and Juliet._

Juliet smiled mischievously at the twins. "Who wants to give it to him and earn my favor?"

"Me, Oh Great Mistress of Pranks," George said in a fake serious voice.

"No me! I am your devoted servant Mistress,"Fred said in a fake devoted voice.

Juliet giggled. "Wow you two. I'll give it to him. He trusts me more." Both twins pouted making Juliet peck both of them on the cheek. "No pouting, the Mistress has made her decision. Just wait until we're all in Gryffindor. Hogwarts won't know what hit them."

The twins nodded, smiling widely as they followed Juliet, a decent distant behind so poor, unsuspecting Neville wouldn't know what's up. "Hey Nev!" Juliet said to him cheerfully.

"Oh hi Juliet," Neville said, all happy. "Look, I found Trevor!"

He held the frog out to her. Juliet smiled. "That's great. Hey I accidentally bought an extra box of Berty Botts. You want it?"

"Sure!" said Neville.

She handed him the box. "Well I have to go. I promise Fred and George I'd meet them at the Quidditch store." She ran off and hid behind the pole with the twins.

"Nice job," George complimented.

"Couldn't have done it any better myself," Fred stated.

Juliet giggled. "Why thank you."

Neville then opened the box, expecting his treat. Instead smoke hit him straight in the face. When he looked up, his face was purple. "Where's my beans?" he asked, having no clue about his face.

The trio burst out laughing and exchanged high fives. "Another plan well executed my friends," Juliet said.

Both boys mock bowed to her. "We hope to have served you well."

Kryssie and Ron both sighed and walked over to Neville as the pranksters ran off to Gambol and Japes joke shop. After getting him cleaned up, both Molly, Augusta, and Camila, called to their kin, and the three families split up to get their school things.

Camila took the girls to Flourish & Blotts to get all the books they needed, then off to Potage's Cauldron Shop, for their pewter cauldrons, then a jump over to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, for their potions ingredients as well as their scales. They stopped into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, for their telescopes, and vials, then made a quick stop in the London chapter of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, to pick up spare quills, parchment, ink, and all those little things.

Finally it was time for what the girls had been waiting for most. Their stop into Ollivanders! They walked into the narrow store, and looked in awe at all the shelves, filled with wands. Suddenly the shop keeper, Mr. Ollivander, appeared from behind a shelf, and smiled. "Ah~ The Jacobs twins if I am correct?" The both nodded mutely at the man, who then sent two enchanted measuring tapes towards them, that started measuring different parts of their bodies, from arm length, to hair length, to the length of their noses. The Ollivander pulled two wands off the shelfs, and handed one to each girl. "For you, Miss. Krystian, Oak, seven inches, phoenix feather, inflexible, and smooth, and you, Miss. Juliet, Elm, Unicorn tail hair core, ten and a half inches, Rigid, a decorated shaft," He said, handing each wand to the girl he mentioned. They stood there for a moment, before Ollivander snatched the wands back, and replaced them.

"Fir, Unicorn tail hair, twelve inches, Bendy, bent shaft," He said, and the wands were both identical. Before the girls could move, or Ollivander could take them back, a boy with black hair, chestnut brown eyes, and a black cloak over his shoulders, walked in, he saw the girls, and smirked, then looked straight at Ollivander.

"I'm here to pick up my wand from Gregorovitch," he said and Ollivander understood. He grabbed the twin wands from Juliet and Krystian.

"Yes yes, Mr. Weild. It's fully repaired, and ready for your pickup," Ollivander said, then disappeared into the back room, then emerged holding a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "Hawthorne, nine and a half inches, demiguise hair core, pliable, smooth," He said, and handed the box to the boy.

"Thank you," He said, but not in a very grateful tone. He turned to the twins. "My names Weild, Ryder Weild. Hogwarts first year, and you are?"

"Juliet Jacobs, first year at Hogwarts as well," Juliet said with a nod.

"Krystian Anderson, Hogwarts first year as well," Kryssie muttered, looking back to Ollivander, whom was combing the shelves again. He suddenly rushed out to them, holding two completely different wand boxes. The boy left as they looked at Ollivander.

"Freshly made, just yesterday," Ollivander said with a wide smile, opening one, and handing it to Juliet. "Birch, with a dragon heartstring core, eleven inches.. inflexible.. knobby," he quickly said off, then quickly opened the other, handing it to Kryssie. "Cherry with ebony detailing, a unicorn tail hair core, eleven inches, supple, with a spiraled shaft." No sooner were the wands in their hands, did red and purple sparks shoot from the ends. "Remarkable! Superb!" He called and handed the boxes to them, as Camila finally entered the store. "Seven galleons a piece, and they're yours."

"Alright, put them away girls, and let Ollivander wrap them," Camila said, pulling out her wallet, and grabbing 14 galleons, to pay for the wands. The girls passed them to Ollivander, who wrapped them, accepted the money, and passed them back. The girls hugged the wand boxes to them and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" Both girls chimed together. Camila smiled to Ollivander who held a hand up, waving as the family left the wand shop.

"Where to next girls?" Camila asked when they were finally outside.

"Madame Mulkins!" Kryssie cheered. this was the part she had been waiting for. Her Hogwarts robes! Juliet on the other hand, dreaded this part, she hated shopping.

"Madame Mulkins it is then," Camila said with a bright smile, and lead the girls towards the shop. Once they entered, they saw a two familiar faces. It was the boy, Ryder, from Ollivanders, and Neville. Both were being fitted for their robes. Kryssie and Juliet stood to the side to wait their turn, and a few minutes later, Ryder was done, and bid farewell to them, and Juliet went up first. Madame Mulkin started to measure her, but Juliet put up a fight, she hated this whole process. Kryssie talked with Neville as Juliet screamed, pretending she had gotten poked by a needle, just to make the woman fitting her, jump back, just to realize she hadn't done anything.

"Julie your being immature!" Kryssie said crossing her arms. Juliet stuck her tongue out.

"So what? I hate shopping!" Juliet complained. Neville hopped off the stand, and watched the woman go off to do any last minute alterations. Kryssie sat down on the stand Neville had been previously occupying, and watched her sister complain every time the seamstress went near her with needles to pin the uniform, or a measuring tape to check lengths. Soon Neville left with his Gran, holding his wrapped up robes, and Kryssie was finally asked to get onto the stand to be measured.

It seemed like ages before both twins were fitted, and had their robes in their arms, completely paid for. They waved as they walked out, passing a blonde woman, who was checking the store out.

"Since Kryssie picked last, its your turn Julie" Camila said as they stood in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Pets! I wanna choose my pet mama!" Juliet exploded with excitement. Camila laughed and lead the two girls to the Magical Menagerie. Kryssie looked around, not knowing what to choose, while Juliet knew exactly what she wanted, and went to the area that held the young kittens. Juliet squealed despite herself, and looked at each one, till her eyes landed on one batting the tail of another. It had black, and grey tiger stripe fur, with strands of orange running through. Its whole belly was white, and there was white patches over its paws. Juliet Giggled and Camila joined her.

"Is that the one you want, Julie?" She asked. Juliet nodded vigorously, and Camila smiled, flagging over the clerk, who pulled the kitten out and handed it to Juliet.

"You take care of that little guy, alright?" The clerk said with a smile.

Juliet nodded and smiled as the kitten licked her cheek. "I'm going to call you Artemis!" Juliet giggled as Artemis nuzzled her.

"Seems like he likes you already sweety," Camila said with a bright smile, then turned to look for Kryssie, only to find her planted in front of a large tank, filled with what looked like moving ropes. "Oh goodness...she found the snakes..."

"Mama... its so pretty..." Kryssie whispered, looking at a black and white snake. Camila joined her daughter and looked at the only pet in the whole shop, that caught her eye. "Please Mama?" Kryssie asked hopefully.

"Kryssie, Hogwarts only allows Owls, Cats or Toads," Camila whispered to her daughter. Kryssie looked back at the snake and then looked down at her feet. Camila looked at the snake, that had slithered to the front of the tank, looking at Krystian.

"Alright mama.." Kryssie whispered and reluctantly went to look at the toads. Camila watched the snake watch Kryssie walk away, as the clerk came over.

"Hmm, the panda piebald. That snake is a rare one. It's said they have an adept ability to associate themselves with those that have seer blood running through their veins," The clerk said with a smile.

Camila stared at him. "It can sense if a person has Seer blood?" She asked, turning to stare at the snake.

"Why yes miss. This breed of snake was originally bred to be the companion to a Seer," The clerk explained. Camila turned to look at Krystian, whom every few seconds was looking back at the snake tank. It was clear to both adults that the girl already had a connection with the snake.

"Kryssie, c'mere sweety," Camila called to her daughter, who ran over excited.

"Y-Yes mama?" Kryssie asked, looking between her and the snake.

"If this snake is truly what you want, I guess.." Camila paused, seeing her daughters eyes grow wide. "I guess I can write Dumbledore, and ask for special permission for you to take her to Hogwarts with you." Camila saw Kryssie smile widely, then felt her hug her around the waist tightly.

"Thank you so much mama!" Kryssie squealed, then released her mom, turning to the snake. "Damentia," Kryssie whispered as the clerk picked the snake up, and carried it over to the counter where Juliet stood with her kitten. Camila paid for the pets and the accessories and food, then both girls took their pets. Damentia laid herself over Kryssie's shoulder, and Artemis was happily trotting beside Juliet on a small leash and harness.

The street of Diagon Alley was barely populated at this point, so Camila pulled the twins over to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and bought them each a sundae. After the twins finished their pick me up treat, their mother took them to the floo center of Diagon Alley, so they could take the stuff home. Kryssie and Juliet loaded all their supplies into the floo, and got the power, and Kryssie went first.

"Number eight Primrose Boulevard, Porci Verrucis, London!" Kryssie spoke clearly, and she disappeated in a poof of green flames. On the other side, she dragged all the stuff out, and waited for Juliet and Camila to come through. As soon ass all three were standing in their home, Camila did a quick cleaning spell, then the girls ran to their rooms with their pets and school supplies. After a day of packing the things in their steamer trunks, they had a simple dinner, and then both met up in Kryssie's room, playing games, and as bed time neared, they sat down on her bed, talking.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I personally can't wait for Deviation," Kryssie said, petting Damentia.

"Yuck, I can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures!" Juliet said with a bright smile, making Kryssie giggle.

"Girls, its getting late, get to bed soon, alright?" Camila said, peeking in the door.

"Alright mama," Kryssie and Juliet said together, then went off about random things, until they yawned and Juliet left to go to her room with Artemis, and Kryssie curled under her covers after putting Damentia in her large self heating tank. Soon both girls were asleep, and Camila checked on them, then slipped into her room, and pulled out an old battered picture of Aiden.

She sighed, tears in the corners of her eyes, as she spoke softly to the picture. "Aiden.. The girls are growing up so fast.. soon they'll be off to Hogwarts.. the place we met.."


	3. Hogwarts Here We Come

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Here We come!**

* * *

Kryssie and Juliet pushed their trollies, loaded with their steamer trunks and pet cages, through Kings Cross station. They were heading towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They got there just in time to see Ron lining up to run through the barrier. "Ron!" Kryssie called and he turned and smiled seeing her.

"Kryssie! Julie!" He called back only to be pushed towards the berried by Molly Weasley.

"You'll have time to talk on the train dears!" Molly said in a hurried manner, trying to push all three of the first years towards the barrier. "Now hurry up or you all will never find seats!"

They laughed and one by one rushed though the barrier. On the other side they all gathered beside the train, and Juliet got her accustomed kiss on both cheeks from Fred and George, and Molly gave both girls kisses on top of their heads. Fred and George ran their stuff onto the train, then came back when their mom called for them. Kryssie was chatting with Ginny, telling her she'd write about the feast right away, and that finally made her smile.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Molly suddenly said, Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose with her handkerchief.

"Mum — geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred teased, causing Juliet to snicker.

"Shut up," said Ron with an annoyed glare

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his brand new black Hogwarts robes, sporting his red and gold Gryffindor Prefect badge on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Fred asked, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," George said.

"Once —" (Fred)

"Or twice —" (Juliet)

"A minute —" (George)

"All summer —" (Fred)

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked George

"Because he's a prefect," Molly said fondly. "All right dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two, this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've, you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet," Fred interjected.

"Great idea though. Thanks Mum," George said with a grin.

"Yay! Toilet explosions!" Juliet cheered.

"It's not funny! And look after Ron!" Molly yelled at her sons.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," George said, in his mocking tone.

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said, remembering.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George exclaimed

"Who?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

"Harry Potter!" Both twins chorused.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him? Mum, oh please!" Ginny asked taking her mother's hand

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo," Molly scolded. "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning." Fred explained

"Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform," Molly said with a sigh.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred said with an excited smirk.

Molly suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred! No, don't you dare! As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school!"

"All right, keep your hair on." Fred said and soon a whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Molly called, said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. Kryssie and Juliet each grabbed another hug from both Camila and Molly, then dragged their trunks and pets onto the train. All five students leaned out of the window for last good-byes, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred called to his sister, trying to keep her calm.

"We'll send you a Hogwart's toilet seat." George chorus after him.

"George!" Molly yelled, with a warning tone

"Only joking, Mum," He quickly said, sending a wink towards his sister who giggled.

"We'll see you at Christmas Mama!" Kryssie said with a bright smile. Juliet nodded in agreement. The train began to move. Kryssie and Juliet waved to the adults, and Ginny on the platform. As they pulled away, Kryssie turned to go find a compartment with two free seats. The next thing she knew, Juliet was gone, but she heard hysterical laughing from a compartment a few back. She figured Fred and George had pulled her into the compartment to plan wild pranks for the year.

Kryssie walked on, and saw the trolly lady with a blonde haired boy. Kryssie blinked and walked over, thinking she might as well get some snacks before finally finding a seat. The boy was just starting to list what he wanted, while the witch waved her wand, everything he listed hovering, and landing in a carrying bag. Kryssie smiled a warm hello to the trolly witch and browsed. The boy looked up.

"Hello," Kryssie said when she saw him looking at her.

"Hi," he said back. He looked back at the cart and told the trolly lady to add a few more chocolate frogs to the bag.

"My names Krystian and you are?" She said, starting a conversation.

"Draco..." He said after he looked like he contemplated whether to answer her.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a smile.

Draco looked up suddenly and blinked. "Nice to meet me?" Draco asked. Kryssie just nodded and smiled.

"Why? Is it not supposed to be nice meeting someone?" Kryssie asked as the trolly witch accepted money from Draco.

"I suppose not.." Draco whispered and took his bag of snacks from the trolly witch, and stuck around while Kryssie informed the trolly lady of what she wanted.

"One bottle of butterbeer and one bottle of pumpkin juice, about twenty chocolate frogs, one couldren cake, one pumpkin pastry, two packs of droobles, one extra large box of berty botts, and two licorice wands please," Kryssie said with a smile then looked back at Draco.

"You know, your one weird girl..." he muttered. "Whats your surname?" Draco asked rather rudely.

"I hardly think that's any of your business really," Kryssie said with a reprising tone.

Draco looked taken back, having not been spoken to like that before. "I-I see.." He said and turned to head back to his compartment. "Mine is Malfoy, for.. future reference"

Krystian rolled her eyes and handed the money to the trolly witch who moved on. "Anderson. Krystian Anderson," She said softly, before grabbing the handle of her trunk, and getting ready to go find a seat.

"Nice too meet you as well.. Anderson" Draco said softly and walked off. Kryssie turned around and stared after him, then smiled and turned back around to go find somewhere to sit. She walked passed a compartment full of laughter, only to be almost run over by Juliet and the Weasley twins as they raced out to greet her.

"Need a place to sit Krys?" Fred asked. She nodded and he smiled. "George, get her trunk, I got Julie's, lets go find an empty compartment for these two lovely ladies," Fred instructed, and they followed through. Kryssie ended up just carrying Damentia's cage, and Juliet carrying Artemis's cat carrier.

They walked until Fred and George popped their head into a compartment. "Hey, Ron!" they chorused together. "Listen, we've got two friends here who need a place to sit. You don't mind do ya boys?" Fred continued alone.

"S'alright with me, what 'bout you?" Ron agreed, then asked the black haired boy beside him, who nodded in acceptance.

"Good, I don't think these girls would have been too happy if you said no," George snickered and they both put the trunks on the over head racks then moved aside for Kryssie and Juliet to enter. "We will see you girls later," they said together and left.

"Julie, Kryssie!" Ron said with a smile, holding his mongrel of a rat.

"Heya Ron," Juliet said, sitting down.

Kryssie sat down as well, and looked at Harry. "I don't believe we've met..." She said. Ron laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Potter," he said, holding his hand out. Kryssie and Juliet stared.

"Bloody hell, are you really?" Juliet asked. Kryssie smacked her shoulder.

"Thats my twin sister Juliet Jacobs. I'm Krystian Anderson. Really nice to meet you Harry!" Kryssie said, all in one breath.

"N-Nice to meet you too.. how is it you know Ron?" he asked, looking between the three.

"We grew up with them, our parents were friends in school," Juliet explained. "They're like the brothers we didn't know we wanted." She laughed at this.

"I think we'll get along just fine," Harry said with a smile. Kryssie shook her head, and Harry looked at her weird. "Are you saying we won't get along?" He asked.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying!" Kryssie said hurriedly. "You see.. I'm a seer, I can see the future, as well as get readings about people. I don't have to hope we'll get along. I just feel like this is right," she explained. Harry just blinked, then nodded slowly like he understood.

The group spent the next while chatting and eating snacks. Harry looked at Kryssie and then held out a pumpkin pastry. "Would you like on? I saw Juliet eat the one you had in your bag so.."

"No thanks Harry. You see, I'm allergic to pumpkin. I can be around it and smell it, but I can't eat it, or I'll have a reaction," Kryssie said in a soft voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know.." Harry apologized.

"Its quite alright Harry." Kryssie smiled then turned to watch the countryside now flying past the window, as it became wilder. Juliet was looking at her new Chocolate Frog cards, when there was a knock on the door of their compartment and they all looked over to see Neville standing in the door way, and he was in tears.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry said, this made Kryssie and Julie smile, seeing their new friend, be nice to their old friend.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" He left with a sullen face. Kryssie felt bad for her childhood friend, she turned back towards Ron when he spoke up.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," he said. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you guys, look…" He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out his very battered wand. Krssie and Juliet had seen it so many times the past few weeks, that they knew exactly what he was going to say about it. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out..." They watched him raise his wand, just before the compartment door slid open again. Neville was back agian, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone here seen a toad? This boy, Neville has lost one," she said. She looked at the four of them, and Kryssie smiled at her. There was something about this girl that she liked.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?" At this Ron, Juliet, Harry and Kryssie all exchanged looks, that meant something along the lines of 'iThat was rude../i'. The girl spoke up again, "I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you all are?" Hermione said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Juliet Jacobs," Julie said with s slight nod, while sneaking one of Kryssie's chocolate frogs out of her bag.

"Krystian Anderson," Kryssie said with a pleasant smile to Hermione, who returned it, albeit a little shyly, the she turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said, when he spoke at last.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry asked, he looked quite dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, dragging Neville along with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said with an annoyed glare after her.

"I beg to differ Ron," Kryssie said with a bright smile. "If I can trust my seer's blood, I feel great promise from her," she said then looked calmly back out the window, not seeing Ron roll his eyes.

He groaned a few seconds later and threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. Juliet perked up, and answered before Ron could.

"They're in Gryffindor!" she exclaimed with a wide grin. "That's where I'm aspiring to be placed as well"

"Me too," Kryssie said with a smile. "It's the house our parents were in too."

"My Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor too," Ron interjected. "I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. Juliet and Kryssie laughed at this comment, then Harry decided to change the subject. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left Hogwats?" Harry asked

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Oh! By the way, did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes after that. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked suddenly earning weird looks from both Juliet and Kryssie.

"Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the twins, the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money, and the games he had played in the backyard with Kryssie, Juliet, Fred, George and Ginny, on their families old brooms. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game, when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville, or Hermione this time, but the boys and Juliet suddenly wished it was.

Three boys entered, and one of then was Draco. Kryssie almost waved to him, but he was looking at Harry with a lot of interest, so she leaned back in her seat. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Kryssie and Juliet looked at them too. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of Draco, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco announced carelessly, noticing where they were all looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which Juliet knew was hiding a snicker. Draco looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Kryssie and Juliet both glared at him for that comment. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Kryssie and Juliet smiled widely.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Juliet, Kryssie and Ron all stood up. "You dare talk about my friends like that?" Kryssie said with a slight growl to her voice.

Draco suddenly realised she was there. "Your friends with that Weasley lot, Anderson?" He said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Of course I am! I grew up with them!" She called to his face. He looked a little stunnded, as did Harry, Ron, and especially Juliet, who was confused as to why and how her sister knew Draco iflippin'/i Malfoy.

"You rather degrade yourself with Weasley filth, then be in the pure blood loyalty circle?" He said, questioning her.

"Of course I would! Your nothing but a foul git who wouldn't know true loyalty if it bit you in the arse!" Kryssie exclaimed.

Draco looked taken back by her comment. Then he glared down his noes at her. "Blood traiter" He sneered.

It was like a bomb went off, Ron took a brave step towards Draco. "Say that again," Ron said, getting in Draco's face, his own face going as red as his hair with anger.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered, not noticing the shocked look on Kryssie's face, and the look of outrage on Juliet's.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry. Juliet moved to his side to back him up.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Kryssie and Juliet broke out into uncontrollable laughter, as Crabbe and Malfoy backed away when Goyle started to swing Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione had come running in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep!" And so he had, Ron quickly changed the subject, and rounded on both Krystian and Harry. "You've both met Malfoy before?"

Harry went first, and explained about the meeting in Diagon Alley. Then Kryssie told them about how she met him at the trolly over an hour ago.

Ron nodded then sat down to cool off. "I've heard of his family," he said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She rushed on. Kryssie giggled and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She informed him, then strode out of the compartment. Kryssie and Juliet grabbed their robes, and went to the door.

"We'll see you guys on the Hogsmaid platform, alright?" Juliet said, and the boys nodded. The girls walked down the hall and found the train lavatories, and slipped inside to change. Both stepped out at the same moment, in time to hear a voice echo through the train:

"We have reached Hogsmaid station. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Kryssie and Juliet smiled widely and jumped off the train at the nearest door, and looked around to find their friends. They met up with Neville first, then Hermione. Kryssie saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, and turned to glare at him. Then they heard a booming voice over the crowed. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" The voice said, and the group rushed towards the speaker, to see a tall man with unruly black hair, holding a lantern, with a big grey dog at his side. They saw Harry and Ron standing right in front of him, and they rushed over and smiled at each other. Harry introduced them to the man, named Rubeus Hagrid, who then called out to the crowd again. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them, and nobody spoke much. Neville, sniffed once or twice, still not having been able to find his toad. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "iOooooh!/i" As the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Kryssie and Juliet smiled widely and were both a little jumpy, as they stared at the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and a black haired boy Juliet recognized as Ryder, the boy they met in Ollivander's. While Kryssie, Juliet and Hermione took another boat, joined by a girl that introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — Forward!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the smooth as glass lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. On the boat ride, Kryssie had the unwanted pleasure of sitting next to Pansy. She had a bad feeling about this girl the moment she said hello to them. The girl's hair was cut short, and her robes were fit a little snug to her body. She wouldn't stop talking to Kryssie about how her whole family had been in Slytherin, and how she wanted nothing more then to get to know Draco Malfoy. Kryssie was already starting to hate the girl before that comment. But after it, the hatred was solidified.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid suddenly, as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Kryssie pat him on the back and Juliet smiled at him. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville nodded then Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Kryssie knew who she had to be, from her mother's stories about school.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, and confirmed Kryssie's guess.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said, and pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the train inside it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry whispered to the twins, that he could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Kryssie looked at Juliet with a smile that she returned. McGonagall continued.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Out of the corner of Kryssie's eye, she saw Harry quickly try to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron in a hushed tone

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron said just as quietly. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

A few minutes after she left, several people behind Juliet and Kryssie screamed.

"What the?" they heard Harry gasp. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling odd as they follwed with Harry and Ron behind them, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the other teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Kryssie and Juliet took deep breaths, and looked at the sky, and it was as their mom described, indeed enchanted. They heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the line of first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. All the first years watched the hat with fascination. Kryssie and Juliet were smiling widely. Their mother had told them exactly what to expect, but they didn't want to ruin the surprise for the others. All the other first years jumped when the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide, like the hat had a mouth then the students all jumped again, when the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. Kryssie and Juliet looked at him. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." With that Kryssie and Juliet snickered, then snapped to attention as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!" Kryssie blinked, knowing her name should have been next on the list. Anderson came before Bones... She looked watched the girl run up to get sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Juliet could see the twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Kryssie and Juliet half cheered for their friend, as she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned, and Kryssie smacked his shoulder for it.

They went through the list it seemed very quickly, which worried Kryssie and Juliet, who's named seemed to be non-existent on the list. Soon Professor McGonagall called "Longbottom, Neville!" and he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville, it made Kryssie feel even more nervous than before, for her friend.

When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off towards the table with a face holding much relief, still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag"

A few more people later and Professor McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Draco!"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then another pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then;

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Kryssie and Juliet tried to ignore them, but it was hard to drone out all the whispers.

"iPotter, did she say?/i"

"ibThe/b Harry Potter?/i"

The twins waited with bated breath, for what seemed like forever, before the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He looked so relieved to have been chosen for Gryffindor. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff, ghost patted his arm, and Harry visibly shivered.

"Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table a minute later.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Kryssie and Juliet wished him luck as he walked up to the hat, looking like he was going to be sick, and meer seconds after the hat hit his head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and the other Weasleys clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry.

"Weild, Ryder!" McGonagall called out, and he rushed up, waving to Juliet and Kryssie as he sat down with a triumphant smirk, and the hat was just sat on his head, then automatically yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" He walked to the table keeping his smirk and sat down.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Then there were only Kryssie and Juliet left.

They looked at each other worried, until Professor McGonagall called out "Anderson, Krystian!" Kryssie smiled and walked up to the stool and took a seat, letting McGonagall place the hat on her head.

Kryssie heard a soft voice enter her head. '_Ah, finally, I've been waiting for you Ms. Anderson. I know exactly where your going._' Kryssie blinked and before she could question it, the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Kryssie hopped off the stool and rushed over to her sister, hugged her, and made her way to sit beside Hermione. Everyone looked up at Juliet, as she waited for Professor McGonagall to call her name.

"Jacobs, Juliet," she finally said, as she rolled up her parchment. Juliet walked up feeling a little insecure, though she didn't show it. The hat was put on her head, and all was silent. Juliet thought something was wrong before she heard a small voice say "_Right then_" in her head before it yelled out what she had hope would have been Gryffindor...

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. I Can't Be In Slytherin!

bu**Chapter 3: I Can't Be in Slytherin!**/b/u

Juliet tore the hat off her head and whirled around to stare at the teachers helplessly as the Slytherins erupted in cheers. "There must me some mistake!" Juliet shouted, silencing everyone.

"No mistake Miss. Jacobs. The hat is never wrong," Professor McGonagall stated calmly.

"But no! I can't be a Slytherin! I'm a good person! I have to be in Gryffindor with my twin and friends! I can't be in _that house_." She sent a venomous glare to the Slytherin table as if it was their fault she was stuck with them.

"Miss. Jacobs, go to your table and sit down. The hat has sorted you into Slytherin and that is that," McGonagall stated.

Juliet's eyes filled with tears and she walked, alone, to the Slytherin table where she received glares from her fellow housemates. She sent them her own glares before just looking at her plate, terror filling her heart. What if Fred and George wouldn't like her anymore? What if her friends all left her? What if Kryssie stopped thinking she was a good twin? "I hate my life," the unfortunate Slytherin wailed.

Kryssie looked over over at her twin with a stare. How could her twin, the great person she knew, be in Slytherin?

Albus Dumbledore had suddenly gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry looked at his friends, confused.

"Is he — a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open, the dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Kryssie herself smiled despite her sadness of her sister being put in Slytherin. There was so much variety to choose from: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The students chose what they wanted and dug in.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're _Nearly Headless Nick_!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Kryssie felt sort of glad to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. On the other side of the Bloody Baron, was Julie, who looked even less pleased, which made Kryssie frown.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, Ron two some chocolate ice cream, Hermione to some strawberries, Neville to a treacle tart, and Kryssie to some moonmist ice cream, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. "What about you Kryssie?" Seamus asked.

"O-Oh, Me and Juliet are pureblood. Mum's an Artist, our Father was an Auror," Kryssie explained, munching on the ice cream. "He ran off when we were three, left mum devastated, but atleast it gave her a drive for her art. Father leaving is the reason I don't go by Jacobs. I go by mom's name," Kryssie looked at Seamus and Dean who were staring. "What? Never met someone who hates their father?" She asked, and they shook their heads. "Look. The old man left us, no floo calls, no owls, no ministry officials coming to report his whereabouts. Nada. I'm not going to spend my whole life waiting for the traitor to come waltzing in the door, with a wide story about how he was pulled away on an urgent mission. Its been eight years. I gave up after two." Her fellow Gryffindors stared at her after the small speech, then Dean broke the silence, by turning to Neville.

"What about you, Neville?" He asked.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." Kryssie laughed at the memory of Neville bouncing, since she had witnessed it first hand.

A little ways down the table, Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — ").

"Ouch!" Harry said suddenly, and clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" Kryssie asked, leaning towards him, over the table.

"N-nothing." He whispered to her. Then looked back at the teacher's table. Kryssie nodded and got into a conversation with Neville over "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did, Kryssie, whom had met Dumbledore once before, when Camila had had him over for tea, knew better then to laugh. "He's not serious?" Kryssie heard him muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot_."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!" Kryssie smiled widely at this. Camila had raised her daughters on the arts, and Kryssie took a particular like to music. "And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Kryssie wasn't surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firs ties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said, Kryssie stared at her wide-eye'd. Knowing this must be the Fat Lady, her mother had told her about.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Kryssie laid on her side facing Hermione. "I wish Juliet wasn't in Slytherin.." She whispered to her friend as the other girls, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and Marcia Phillips, a muggleborn girl with light brown haired girl with dark brown eyes, whose bed was on the other side of Krystian's.

"I do not know what to you Krystian," Hermione said with lidded eyes. "But for now, sleep is the best thing." Kryssie nodded and flopped over onto her back, letting sleep overtake her mind.

_Meanwhile_ down in the dungeons, behind an enchanted wall, lay the Slytherin common room, where Juliet had just arrived, following Draco, with Pansy directly behind her. Juliet observed her surroundings. It was a dungeon room, that was for sure. It had lamps that gave off a greenish glow, and green chairs, around dark wood tables. The common room had a lot of low backed, black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It had such a grand atmosphere, but also a really cold one, which Juliet did not feel at home in. The Prefect explained which way the girls and boys dormitories were, and left without another word.

Juliet followed the other Slytherin girls up the stairs to their dormitory. Inside were beds with green curtains around them. Juliet quickly found her trunk, but found a big surprise. "Damentia?" Juliet said, looking at the panda piebald sitting in a glass tank on her bed.

"Who's Damentia?" Pansy asked, coming over to her, followed by Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Narica Bennett, the other girls sharing the dorm.

"My sister's snake," Juliet said, looking at the tank, trying to think where her cat could be.

"Your sister? The Gryffindor?" Narica asked, sitting beside the tank reaching in to pet Damentia, who hissed at her in warning.

"Yes, my sister the Gryffindor. Why is she here though..." Juliet whispered. She went to the door and looked around. She saw a house elf cleaning a spill. "Hey, you guys brought the wrong pet here, My pet's a cat, not this snake. This snake is my sister's, in Gryffindor tower."

"I is very sorry miss. Tresir will retrieve your cat, an' return the snake to her mistress at once miss," The house elf, Tresir said, and made her way into the dormitory, took the snake and accessories, and snapped her small grey fingers, disappearing. Some time around twenty minutes later, Tresir appeared again with a cat carrier and cat things, along with a fresh scratch across her face. "Here is your feline miss. I is sorry for the confusion. Tresir simply thought.. that because you in slytherin, you be having a snake miss."

"Bloody hell! No! I hate those little buggers! They give me the heebie jeebies for sure." Juliet said wildly, waving her arms. "Their so slimy and slithery and.." Juliet shuddered. "Just no. I hate those things." Juliet backed onto her bed, pulling out Artemis and curling up on her bed, as Millicent closed the door. She curled up with Artemis in the middle of her bed, pulled the curtains, and went to bed.

_**Over the Next Few days...**_

_"There, look."_

_"Where?"_

_"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."_

_"Wearing the glasses?"_

_"Did you see his face?"_

_"Did you see his scar?"_

Kryssie and Hermione couldn't drown them as they followed Harry, Ron, Neville and Ryder down to the first class of the day. Kryssie suddenly realized Harry Ron and Ryder had disappeared. She smacked her forehead. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. This meant the three boys could be anywhere by now. Kryssie jumped the missing step, and stood with Neville. "Where did they go?" She asked, he pointed to a wall.

"A corridor was just there Kryssie! T-They went through, and it disappeared!" Kryssie sighed and pulled Neville towards the stair case. The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Kryssie hadn't actually got in trouble with Filch, but he certainly had a certain dislike for her snake. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps Fred and George, who were always happy to help Kryssie find her way) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Once you had managed to find your way to class, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, then most of the muggleborns, besides Hermione, had thought there to be. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets, Kryssie personally loved this part, because it was a great skill to have as a seer.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for, Kryssie knew Neville would be amazing at this, he was always playing with the plants back home.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Everyone had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, which Ryder smiled widely at. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile, as well as five points for gryffindor.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Friday was an important day for Harry, Ryder and Ron,. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. Kryssie and Neville congratulated them, as Harry decided what he would eat for breakfast.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. Just then, the mail arrived. Kryssie got a letter from her mum, and decided to read it as a pick-me-up after classes. Suddenly Harry gasped as his own, Hedwig, fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto his plate. Harry tore it open at once, and read it through, then smiled widely. "Hagrid's invited us down to his hut for tea!" Harry exclaimed when he saw Kryssie's questioning look.

"Can I come along?" Kryssie asked, and Harry nodded vigorously. "What about Julie?" She asked. This time Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, like he was debating it, with an unsure look on his face. "C'mon Harry! Juliet's my sister, and your friend, your not going to exclude her because she's in Slytherin, are you?" Kryssie asked, with a small glare to her fellow Gryffindor. Ron gave him a similar look, and Harry said he'd love to have Juliet along for tea. Kryssie smiled and wrote a quick note over to Juliet, that her mum's owl happily delivered, along with a letter from Camila to Juliet.

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled a yes, and that he was bringing along Ron, Juliet and Krystian, and that they would see him later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

It was lucky that they had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to them so far. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Kryssie instantly grabbed Juliet, and pulled her to a seat together, so they could talk about their first few days. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity." Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat beside Lavender, and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Kryssie and Juliet saw Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Juliet had a sneaking suspicion Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was, as he tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said, looking a little defeated in his eyes.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry looked like he was forcing himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville."You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," Kryssie heard Ron mutter, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, "Cheer up," said Ron,

"Snape's always taking points off Fred and George." Juliet said, slipping away from the Slytherins, much to Malfoy's dismay.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang —back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boar hound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"You have an amazing place" Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Eh? This place ain't nothin' compared to that der castle" said Hagrid, glancing at the first years. The rock cakes Hagrid served, were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the friends pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Harry Juliet and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" The he changed the subject, rounding on Ron. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet, he showed it to the girls:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" said Harry as he took the article back from the twins. "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. Kryssie and Juliet watched Hagrid. The rest of the afternoon was quiet, save for small talk about general things.

As the four walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, the girls had time to finally talk. Juliet mentioned how she never thought she'd meet someone she hated more than Draco Malfoy, but that she was wrong, because she had gotten to 'get to know' Pansy Parkinson a lot better over the past few days, and with her, everything was "Draco this, Draco that".

Juliet parted from the others to join her housemates, as the other three returned to their dormitory. It didn't take long until they spotted a notice pinned up on the Gryffindor common room bulletin board, that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He muttered, and sunk down onto a plush chair. Kryssie and Ron took the couch beside him.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"Yeah! Malfoy wouldn't know how to catch that snitch if it was overing on the end of his noes!" Kryssie said, mostly to cheer up Harry, who smiled widely at that comment.

_**The Next Day**_

A lot of people were in a flurry about flying lessons. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Secretly, Kryssie knew she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Kryssie felt bad for Harry, whom hadn't gotten a single letter since the one from Hagrid, while she got plenty of letters, and even a beautiful small painting from her mother. Unlike Harry, Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…" Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, Kryssie stood as well, glaring at Malfoy. They were all half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. Juliet looked over from the Slytherin table annoyed, having not gotten to see Malfoy get decked.

"What's going on?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville whispered, looking awfully distraught.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Kryssie, whom had to practically drag Neville along, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Kryssie had grown up hearing the Weasley's complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Kryssie glanced down at Juliet then at the broom by her feet. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"_UP_" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

The students whom didn't get their broom first try, tried again. On the second go, Kryssie's, Juliet's and Ron's jumped up, though Ron's missed his hand, and smacked him square in the face, causing Kryssie and Harry, on either side of him, to laugh. He muttered a hushed 'shut up..' before rubbing the red spot on his face, and holding his broom. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry, Ron, Kryssie and Juliet were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.

His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," They heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins, minus Juliet, joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Kryssie and Juliet groaned, realizing he hadn't been lying, he really could fly well.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron, and twin cheers from Kryssie and Juliet. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Everyone watched Harry, as though in slow motion, the ball raised up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!" Everyone knew his heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, they all just knew it. Kryssie looked at Juliet with a look of pure sadness on her face. Juliet returned it, and they were joined by Ron, Hermione and Neville, who all shared the same worried look.

It was dinnertime, and Harry had just finished telling the group, including Juliet, who had blown off her own house, in favor of sitting with her sister, like she had seen the Patil twins do plenty of times before, what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never — you must be the youngest house player in about —"

" — a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me." Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. "I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. "Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." They both noticed Juliet and rushed to her side quickly, giving her a kiss, one on each cheek, and she smiled relieved, apparently one fear finally disappearing. Then the boys turned back to Harry.

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. Juliet seconded that option with a high-five with Ron.

"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"— and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry, Kryssie gave him a hard stare.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Kryssie had decided if the boys were going to be mean to Hermione, she would ignore them for the rest of the day. So she did. But late that night she awoke when Damentia hissed, trying to get her to see that Hermione was gone. Kryssie sighed, wrapped Damentia around her neck, and strode downstairs, looking for her friend, just in time to see her, Ron, Harry and Neville scramble into the common room and collapse, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. Harry finally spoke, and answered the questioning look on Kryssie's face, explaining everything that happened. She was shocked, and plopped down on the arm of the chair Ron occupied.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had caught her breath and had her temper flaring . "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Kryssie stared after her room-mate in half shock, half admiration.

Ron stared after Hermione, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." He said and blinked. Kryssie smacked his arm.

"Your bloody thick Ron. You three get up to bed, alright?" Kryssie instructed, looking at the three boys, who nodded slowly, and she turned to the stairs, running up them after Hermione. She entered the dormitory to see her, sitting on the foot of her bed, untying her shoes. "Hermione..." she whispered, and joined the other girl.

"Get to bed Krystian," Hermione said in a flat tone, before grabbing her night clothes, and pulling the curtains around her bed to change. Kryssie sighed, put Damentia back in her tank, and crawled back in her bed, thinking about the three headed dog, and how she couldn't tell Juliet, for fear she'd go looking for it.


	5. Halloween Horror

**Chapter 4: Halloween Horror**

* * *

Kryssie glared at Ron as he accounted to Juliet everything that had happened the night before as they sat in the great hall, before dinner. Juliet had asked what had happened the night before, and Ron happily explained every detail, including the three headed dog. Soon other students filed in for dinner, including one wide eyed Draco Malfoy.

Kryssie and Juliet both burst out laughing at the look on Malfoy's face, it was like he couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. He looked awestruck, but he took his place at the Slytherin table.

Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's probably really valuable," said Ron.

"Or really dangerous," Juliet chimed.

"Or both," said Harry.

But as all the group knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.

All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy. Suddenly, Juliet got a wide eyed look, and she got up, running down the table to where Fred and George sat, and they started whispering. Juliet and the Weasley twins kept sneaking glaces over at Malfoy every few minutes, and Kryssie knew they were up to something...

It was late that night when Juliet silently slipped from her bed, Artemis at her heels, and snuck from the girls dormitory. She crossed the walkway towards the boys room, holding the potion she and the Weasley twins had worked on close to herself, in an attempt to hide it just in case anyone woke up. She slipped inside the boys dorm. Then a few minutes later, she slipped back out, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, slipping back into the girls room, and curled up, waiting to see her masterpiece the next morning..

The next morning, Juliet was again sitting with the Gryffindors, something that had become a regular occurrence. Just as the twins were about to shove a cookie in Juliet's face jokingly, the great hall doors swung open. Malfoy stormed in, murderous intent in his eyes. Kryssie soon realized why. His hair was a sickening shade of green, almost the shade of vomit. He stormed over to where the group of friends was sitting and scowled, glaring at Harry.

"I don't know how you managed it Potter, but you will pay," Draco said in a pissed off tone.

"I don't know what your talking about Malfoy," Harry said with a blank stare towards Draco's green hair.

"You bewitched my hair!" Draco yelled. By now, almost everyone in the great hall was watching the scene unfold.

"I'm afraid your mistaken you green prick," Juliet mocked, standing up. "I did it." She took a bow, when a few people cheered. "I just made your greased back hair match your bloody, disgusting attitude, you ruddy git."

Before anyone could congratulate Juliet on her great prank, Professor McGonagall had shown up with her stern looking stare planted on Malfoy. "What has happened here?" she inquired.

"Jacobs turned my hair green!" Malfoy tattled, pointed accusingly at Juliet.

"Miss Jacobs, is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"Yessir Professor!" Juliet said with a mock-solute. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Detention, and 10 points from Slytherin," McGonagall said and was about to turn away when Juliet got an evil idea.

"Professor, how many points would Slytherin lose if I sock Malfoy in the face?" Juliet asked, faking an innocent look.

"A lot, but why would you ask such a thing?" McGonagall asked, narrowing her eyes. Juliet smirked and lunged at Malfoy, throwing her fist straight into his face. Kryssie sighed and smacked her own forehead, as Juliet continued to sock Malfoy. Malfoy didn't show signs of fighting back until McGonagall pulled Juliet away, where he swung his fist towards her. Kryssie stood up to react, instinctively going into protective mode when her sister was threatened. But the fist didn't land its blow, because Fred and George intervened, catching Malfoy's balled hand together.

"Never," George said, tightening his grip on Malfoy's fist.

"Touch," Fred chorused, glaring the Slytherin boy down.

"Our Prank Mistress," both twins said together. They pulled back their fists, and punched Malfoy simultaneously, hitting both sides of his face.

"That's it! Weasley's, 15 points from Gryffindor each, and detention the next two nights! Miss Jacobs, 50 points from slytherin, and detention for the next full week!" McGonagall called and she turned, looking around, her eyes landed on Krystian, who was just starting to sit back down. "Ah, Miss Anderson, please escort Mister Malfoy to the hospital wing to get his noes snapped back into place, and his jaw refastened," McGonagall instructed, and Kryssie nodded getting up, and going to take Malfoy's arm to help him up, but he pulled away from her, and ended up falling backwards onto the lap of a Ravenclaw girl. She shrieked and slapped him making him groan, and this time let Kryssie help him up, and lead him out of the great hall.

Kryssie walked a couple steps ahead of Malfoy, thinking to herself, if this was the same boy she met on the train. Sure, he looked the same, but he seemed pleasant on the train, almost nice, once you were stern with him. But now.. she didn't know what to think. They reached the Hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed Draco's jaw, swiftly moving to point her want at his noes, then quickly muttering _'Episkey' _and his noes was jumped back into place. Kryssie made a mental note on that spell. Juliet had a knack for getting into fights. Madame Pomfrey rushed off to tend to a student on the other end of the room.

"Um... Anderson?" Draco muttered, holding a cloth to his nose, to catch blood before it landed on his robes.

"What." Kryssie spat with slight annoyed tone, sitting on the bed opposite Malfoy.

"..." He was silent, then turned away, "Sorry for what I said.. you know.. back on the train.." he said it so low, she nearly missed it.

"Pardon? Is the great, all powerful Malfoy apologizing?" Kryssie asked, turning to stare at him.

"I'm serious Anderson. I shouldn't have called you a blood traitor. You were nice to me earlier, and I returned it with being a jerk," he rambled off.

Kryssie watched him for any sign of his words being a lie, but found none. "Why are you sorry about it? Any chance you get, you badmouth anybody you wish, why now? Why me?" Kryssie asked, while getting up and going to stand in front of the boy. Madame Pomfrey had said she has no idea how too fix his hair, so it was still the sickening shade of green.

"Because my Grandmother taught me that if someone is nice to you, not to take it for granted, because you may need their help someday," Draco explained, accidentally letting the cloth sit in his lap. The blood from his noes dripped onto his tie. He scowled at it. "Just bloody great..." he muttered. Kryssie quickly pulled out her wand.

"_Scourgify_," she said clearly, pointing the wand at his tie. The blood vanished in an instant.

"How did you do that? That's not a first year spell." Draco said looking at her.

"No, but my mother, and Mrs. Weasley, use it to clean around the house, you learn very quickly, seeing the spell over a hundred times a year," Kryssie explained, and Draco nodded slowly, then examined his tie.

"Mister Malfoy, you may go now, your all healed." Madame Pomfrey said quickly, in passing as she rushed to get a bucket to a sick student.

"But my hair is still green!" Malfoy called after her, but she was already busy again. "Just brilliant.." he muttered eying himself in a window.

Kryssie sighed and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Slytherin prince, lets get your hair fixed before the breakfast arrives in the great hall," Kryssie said with a small smile and the two walked into the hall, and headed towards the great hall, before Draco could reluctantly drag himself in, Kryssie pulled out her wand. "_Potionem Vicissim_" Kryssie said, doing a sideways swishing motion, and his hair turned back to its platinum blonde. "There, now go join your table." She said, then strode into the great hall herself, almost skipping towards her friends. Draco stared after her, then joined Crabbe and Goyle, sneaking curious looks over at the girl every so often.

The breakfast appeared as Kryssie took her seat between Hermione and Juliet. She looked at her breakfast and scowled. On her plate were rather large pumpkin pancakes. They looked fresh, and were obviously hand made, but she scowled deeper. Juliet noticed her sister's disdain, and looked around for a replacement, and the only person they were friends with, who didn't have pumpkin pancakes was Ron, who had beautiful looking strawberry waffles.

"Hey Ron, little help here?" Juliet asked, pointing to Kryssie's pumpkin pancakes.

"Who in the world would give Krystian anything with pumpkin?" Ron asked, picking up his plate, and allowing Juliet to pick the waffles off his plate and switch them for the pancakes.

"Someone who didn't know?" Kryssie retorted softly, smiling at the large strawberry on top of the waffles.

"Or maybe someone who wants to see you out of commission?" Juliet offered, looking over and scowling at Malfoy.

Kryssie rolled here eyes "Don't be ridiculous Julie," she said softly and took a bite of the waffles. Juliet pouted and took a large bite of her pancakes.

Near the end of breakfast, as usual, the owls flooded into the Great Hall, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry looked amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking the last of his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." He passed the note to Krystian, who read, then passed it to Juliet.

Kryssie opted for staying at the table with Juliet, as the boys rushed off to open the broom. Halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Kryssie and Juliet nodded before rushing over, in time to see Malfoy seize the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry as Juliet stepped up beside him. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," Harry said, as himself, and the other three beside him, fought not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion, this time Juliet and Krystian following, Artemis at Juliet's heels.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Kryssie turned and glared at both boys. "Why are you two such inconsiderate jerks?" Kryssie asked, a scowl across her face.

Juliet looked around, and saw something. "I'm... gunna head down to class now, see ya sis, Ron, Harry!" Juliet called back as she rushed down the stairs. "Tonight. I'm going to see that three headed dog."

"Since when is Julie punctual about getting to class, with the other Slytherins?" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting his broom.

Kryssie looked at him with a blank expression, and spoke one word. "Never."

Late that night, like a ninja, Juliet snuck out of bed and out of the 1st year girl's dorm room. She crouched behind a chair by the large fireplace before somersaulting behind another. She then quickly ran across the room and out the door. "I am so going to find the cute puppy," Juliet squealed quietly.

She tiptoed down the hall, freezing at Snape's office door. _He is asleep. He is not in there. I will not be caught before finding the puppy! _

Juliet quickly rushed past the office and squeaked as she saw Peeves. She hid behind a statue as he passed. She peeked out from behind the statue and breathed a sigh of relief. "**Student out of bed! Student out of bed**!"

Juliet whirled around to see Peeves floating above her. "Aww bloody hell Peeves. Quiet please!"

Peeves smirked. "And why should I?"

"I-I'll.. um... I'll prank Filch!" Juliet shot out off the top of her head.

Peeves rubbed his chin. "Hmm... Maybe... But only if you can escape this!"

Vases then started flying towards her. Juliet squeaked and dodged each one as Peeves kept chasing her back to her dorm-room. "All I wanted was to see the puppy!" Juliet whined as she said the password and went back into her dorm.

After that night, time seemed to fly by at Hogwarts. Before anyone knew what was happening, it had been two months. On Halloween morning they woke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Ryder, who smirked his usual one, when the pair was put together, feeling extremely up to training with Harry.

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.

Kryssie had been thrown together with Neville. Which to both, was the wisest of the pairs. Kryssie had a way of pulling the talent out of Neville, who was always too nervous working with anyone else, and would end with messing up the simplest of spells.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor

Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

"Calm now Neville, deep breath," Kryssie instructed, as Neville pointed his wand, unsteadily at the feather.

"_W-Wingardium L-Leviosa_" Neville whispered, but the feather didn't soar up like Hermione's, but it did start to twitch, and move slightly.

"Great job Neville!" Kryssie cheered happily. "Soon you'll be able to make it fly around the room!" Kryssie said encouragingly and Neville smiled, canceling the spell, for Kryssie to take her turn. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Kryssie called, and on her second try to cast the spell, she added a little longer hold on the 'gar' part, as she heard Hermione instruct, and the feather lifted a few inches off the desk. Neville congratulated her with a sheepish smile.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, Kryssie standing on the other side of him, Ryder walking one pace ahead of them, listening. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Kryssie and Harry both caught a glimpse of her face — Kryssie was upset to see, and Harry was was startled to see, that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you," Harry whispered to Ron.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Kryssie stomped to stand in front of Ron. She glared at him, then raised her hand, and brought it down across his face, leaving a large red mark. "You bloody git! How dare you say that about Hermione! Your worse then bloody Malfoy!" She yelled at him, making several people stop and watch, Including the Slytherins, that were headed to charms themselves, including Juliet, and Draco. "I don't understand how I can even be friends with you Ronald! This is the last straw! Don't you _dare_ bother talking to me, because I'm not going to be talking to you!" Kryssie finished her rant, and ran off the way Hermione had gone.

"Well Ron, I think your friendship with Kryssie is on the edge here mate," Harry said watching the girl disappear after her friend.

"Just smashing..." Ron muttered, before he let Harry drag him away to their next class.

Hermione and Kryssie didn't turn up for the next class and Hermione wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast joined by Juliet and a reluctant Krystian, who refused to talk to Ron. Harry and Juliet overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato, Ron to some ham, Juliet to a plate of spaghetti, and Krystian a bowl of hot corn chowder, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know..." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Juliet stood up immediately from the Gryffindor table. "Um Headmaster, the Slytherin dormitory is in the dungeons! We'll be killed on our way down!"

"You bring up a thoughtful comment Miss Jacobs. Slytherin Prefect, lead your house to the Transfiguration classroom, lock yourselves in, and when all is clear, I will come and retrieve you myself. Is that acceptable, Miss Jacobs?" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Y-Yes headmaster." Juliet said quietly, and followed Marcilda Shilth, the female prefect for slytherin, out along the halls closely, to the Transfiguration classroom.

After that was settled, Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought — Hermione." Harry said hurriedly

"What about her?" Ron asked, looking a little annoyed.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said quickly. Kryssie had stopped and stared between the two, tears welling up in her eyes. Both hearing what Harry said, and seeing Kryssie's worried face, Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he said finally. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, the two joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, Kryssie was about to follow after them, but was grabbed by Percy, who gave her a worried look of his own.

"Come on Krystian! Both our mothers would kill me if I let you get hurt!" he said, but the scared look in his eyes, told Kryssie he was scared for her safety as well. After all, even though he'd always been a stuck up stickler for the rules, he was still always looking out for her and Juliet when they were little, and he knew a few things about cleaning minor cuts and taking the swelling of a sprain down with common herbs found in their garden. Kryssie nodded and followed after Percy, glancing back to make sure Ron and Harry were out of sight.

Once inside the common room, Kryssie separated from Percy, in favor of sitting with Neville and Ryder, who were occupying a spot by the fire. She instantly sat down and leaned in, telling the two boys what happened, about Harry and Ron going to find Hermione. Kryssie leaned on Neville's shoulder, her face showing pure worry.

"It'll be okay Kryssie.. Harry and Ron will bring Hermione back safely, just watch!" Neville said, in hopes of trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah," Ryder chimed in, and the other two looked at him. "This is _the Harry Potter _your talking about you know, if he can survive bloody _you-know-who_, he can survive some stupid troll! With him on their side, Ron and Hermione will be back before you can say Quidditch!"

Kryssie had to smile. "You two are great, you know that?" she said softly, leaning more on Neville, feeling suddenly worn out from worrying so much.

Behind the three first years, Fred and George were pacing, with equal irk marks on their faces.

George grumbled. "None of those dumb Slytherins could protect her properly."

"We're the only ones who can protect our prank mistress," Fred agreed, flexing his fingers of his wand hand.

George looked at his twin. "Do you think McGonagall would kill us if we tried to sneak out to the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Of course she would, but has that ever stopped us before George?" Fred returned, with a smirk.

George smirked back. "No, no it hasn't. We need to keep our sweet Juliet safe. Maybe throw a few Slytherins in the line of fire if the troll gets near her..."

Fred's smirk morphed into a grin, then he looked over at Percy, who was watching the door like a hawk. "Indeed my dear brother, but first, we have to sneak past Percy the Prefect."

George pulled out his wand. "Jelly-leg jinx?"

Fred grinned all the wider, pulling out his own wand from his robe pockets. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh you two give it a rest," Kryssie advised, turning to face them. "Juliet will be fine, she's known you both too long not to be."

George pouted. "But we just don't want her to get hurt. You know how hot-headed she is." His pout turned into a grin. "That's why we love her."

"Yeah," Fred agreed with his twin, grinning with him. "She's one of a kind. Temper and all."

Meanwhile in the Transfiguration classroom, Juliet was about to explode as Pansy continued to complain about their situation.

"Of all the places they could of stuck us in, it had to be McGonagall's stupid transfiguration room? I mean come on! Why not stick the Gryffindorks in here and give us their common room, though it wouldn't be much of an upgrade," Pansy ranted on, walking back and forth in front of Draco who was leaning against a desk.

Juliet growled. "Shut up Pansy. It's better than being killed by a troll."

Pansy turned on Juliet with a glare. "Why would you even care Jacobs? You'd rather be up there in Gryffindor tower, cuddling in front of the fire place on an ugly red sofa," she barked.

Juliet glared right back. "At least I have a man to cuddle up with. Hell I have two and that is more than you'll ever have you ugly prick!"

Pansy faltered for only a second. "I have a man! I have my Dray-kins~" She said with an air of venom sweetness as she turned too Draco, proceeding to practically cling to his arm. "Isn't that right Dray?"

Draco gave a small look of disgust everyone else besides Juliet missed. "Pansy. Get. Off," he said through his teeth.

Juliet laughed. "Aww does _Dray_ not like the attention from a _pretty lady_ like Pansy?" she asked in a false sweet voice.

While Pansy looked rejected, Draco gave a small glare at Juliet. "Let's just say she's not my type. I like girls who can fight for themselves."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Whatever I am so sick of this rubbish." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Pansy. "_Silencio!_"

Pansy groped at her mouth, and glared at Juliet. Draco however smirked and mouthed _'nice one'_. Juliet just glared at him and gave him the cold shoulder turning away.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Kryssie rolled her eyes. "Just come off it. Juliet can protect herself against any Slytherin. Remember, she even bests you both in pranking at the best of times."

George smiled dreamily. "She surpassed all our teachings. Better than we ever expected."

Fred mirrored his look. "And that ton-tongue toffee idea she thought up, its going to be a best seller," he said with a sigh.

Kryssie rolled her eyes and then laughed. "Not those Skiving Snackboxes you've been talking about making for the past three years again!" Kryssie couldn't help but keep the smile off her face.

George smiled widely. "Of course! Thanks to her, we'll make millions. Though of course there is only one problem."

"And that would be?" Ryder asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Fred grinned mischievously. "Which one of us will get to have her as our wife of course!"

George smirked at his brother. "Which will be me of course."

"Less likely!" Fred retorted.

Suddenly every available surface was covered with plates and bowls. Pots of soups, large containers of various meats, and various desserts appeared out of thin air. A small banner of words was hovering over it. 'Happy Halloween'

Kryssie stared, then got up with Neville and Ryder, walked over to the table, and looked around at the food. It all looked as good, and as warm as it had been in the great hall. Student's started digging in. Krystian got a plate of mashed potatoes, veggies, some ham, and a small cup of corn chowder. Since she knew the non-pumpkin related desserts would be gone quickly, she reached for an apple tart, but instead had a slice of strawberry cheese cake on a small plate, decorated with a dark chocolate bat, shoved in her hand by Percy.

"The apple tarts aren't good Krystian. The house elves bake them with pumpkin seeds in the crust on Halloween," Percy explained.

Kryssie smiled widely at him. "Thanks Perce, I wouldn't have known." Percy gave her a slight, shy smile, and took a tart himself, then sat back to watch the door again. Kryssie took her plate over as sat with Neville and Ryder again. They talked aimlessly for a little while, eating between sentences.

Suddenly the portrait swing opened, and Kryssie jumped up after giving Neville her plate. Kryssie watched as Hermione walked in. She was a little wet, covered in dust, but looking perfectly safe. Kryssie ran at her with tears in the corners of her eyes, and hugged her tightly around the neck. "Hermione I was so worried! With you missing, the troll in the castle, I was so, so.." Kryssie felt Hermione hug her back

"Sorry for worrying you.. and.. Sorry for yelling at you to go away..." Hermione whispered and the two girls moved further into the common room. Percy didn't question Hermione, because of how relieved Kryssie looked, but he would.

"Pig snout," they heard someone say and a few seconds later, Ron and Harry entered. Kryssie ran from Hermione to hug Harry tightly. Then she released him, and tackle hugged Ron.

"Y-You both a-are such morons!" Kryssie said though soft sobs. "I-I was worried s-sick!" Ron stared at her.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Ron teased, and Kryssie just hugged tighter.

"Y-You could have been killed you nitwit!" Kryssie said then finally released him as Neville and Ryder sauntered over, holding empty plates for the three recently arrived students.

The common room was packed and noisy, but the friends all sat down with their plates in the corner by the fire, because that's what they all were now. Because from that moment on, Hermione Granger was a treasured friend to Harry and Ron, as she had been to Kryssie and Juliet the past two months.


	6. Quidditch Trials

**Chapter 5: Quidditch Trials**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. Every student knew what this meant.

The Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, the first Quidditch match would be played: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He had told Kryssie, that he didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practices Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.

The day before the Quidditch match, Juliet, Krystian, Hermione, Ron and Harry were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.

They were sitting with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Kryssie and Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. The group moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape questioned, sneering down his nose.

Harry blinked and held up _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

"Agreed," Chimed Juliet and Kryssie in unison.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. The large group sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy, but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

Kryssie was working on her transfiguration homework, but was having a little trouble. Ryder piped in and helped her.

Harry looked restless. He wanted _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Soon Harry got up, told them he was going to ask Snape if he could have it. "Better you than me," they all said together, he rushed off and Kryssie rolled her eyes.

After writing in the last answer she needed, Kryssie leaned back and watched Fred and George tossing something back and forth. The something turning out to be a glittering, apparently sparking, little ball. Before she could even ask what they were doing, Rider laughed loudly, causing Kryssie to turn to him confused.

"What's up Ry?" She asked, and Hermione and Ron looked at him as well.

"Kryssie, you're hopeless at transfiguration!" Ryder laughed again, and Kryssie looked confused, as Ryder showed he was holding her homework. "This part is all wrong, look," Kryssie leaned in as Ryder showed her a section in her essay part of the homework. Kryssie blushed embarrassed and quickly drew her wand and vanished the paragraph, and re-wrote it.

A few minutes later, Harry walked back into the room, looking completely freaked out.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"Oh, maybe it's a special potion that could fix that git's greasy hair!" Ryder offered, and everyone sitting at the table, minus Hermione, burst into uncontrolable laughter.

With Ron and Ryder trying to cheer up Harry, the gryffindors went to bed. Krystian instantly took Dementia out of her tank, and walked over to the window with her around her neck. She looked out at the moon, until Hermione told her to get some sleep. Taking one last look at the moon, she sighed putting the snake back in her tank, and changed quickly, before crawing into bed.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." Ron insisted for the third time.

"I don't want anything." Harry replied with a small shake of his head.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied agian. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Gee, thanks, Seamus. That's just what he needed to hear," Kryssie muttered as Harry watched Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Kryssie and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ryder and Juliet, who had abandonded the other slytherins, up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.

It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. Kryssie sat between Hermione and Juliet, as the quidditch team walked onto the field, causing the school to erupt in loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing as per usual. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her, she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. The gryffindors thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

"Mount your brooms, please." The crowd heard Madam Hooch call, and watched the players mount their brooms. The coach gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, higher and higher into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!" Shouted professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along." Said a voice just a little while off

"Hagrid!" Called Kryssie and Juliet with a wide smile, they, along with Ron and Hermione turned to greet their large friend.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Angelina scores!" Lee called over the crowd, Kryssie and the group of gryffindors around her cheered loudly.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry, in a great rush of excitement, dived downward. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs, he put on an extra spurt of speed.. Then _WHAM_! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindor side of the stands. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors around Kryssie and her friends.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Kryssie and Juliet leaned farther forward, as Harry dodged a bludger, when his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. Kryssie was sure her eyes were mistaking her, so she rubbed them then looked back at her friend. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry looked as though he was trying to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — When Kryssie and Juliet came to the realization that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it, he couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — Oh no…" The Slytherins were cheering. No one else seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…" Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars, literally growled, then handed them to Juliet, who then handed them to Kryssie. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Juliet asked, holding back a wave of rage at her head of house.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said.

Before the others could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Juliet took the binoculars, and turned them back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione, Ryder, Kryssie and Juliet.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The group looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. Causing both Juliet and Kryssie, whom were sitting the closest to him, to shift backwards very quickly to avoid getting hit by the hot water splashing out of the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Juliet asked, her eyes twinkling with an unknown feeling.

"That thing has a name?" Ron questioned, causing Juliet to turn and give him a slight glare.

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Ryder piped in, crossing his cloak covered arms.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Kryssie couldn't help but feel bad for their gentle hearted friend.

Juliet on the other hand, was planning something. And it had everything to do with a certain out of bounds hallway, and an animal named Fluffy.


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was froze solid and Juliet and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.

While the house common rooms and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.

Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

"That is it!" Juliet yelled, and tackled Draco to the floor. "That wasn't funny you arse face!" She screeched, and punched Draco in the face. She moved to punch again when Kryssie and Ryder pulled her off of him.

"Knock it off Julie!" Kryssie exclaimed, as Snape rushed over and checked on the Malfoy.

"Then that arse face better back off my friends!" Juliet nearly screamed.

Snape looked conflicted. "Miss Jacobs, ten points from Slytherin for attacking another student." He had a twitch in his eye, clearly not happy about docking points from his own house. "And two extra days detention."

While Juliet was pissed about more detentions, she was overjoyed at having points docked from Slytherin. "Yes Professor." She said, faking a sad fac, and sitting back down with Krystian.

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

Kryssie and Juliet were staying back at the school as well, for their mother was going away for an art show in America. The twins had been asked if they wanted to go as well, but they declined, saying they would rather stay at Hogwarts.

When the group left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir-tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Juliet dived at Malfoy, punching him in the face again. Ron joined her, grabbing ahold of his robes.

"Weasley! Jacobs!" Snape yelled as came up the stairs

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"They were provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' Ron's family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"You and me both Harry," Juliet muttered with pure venom dripping from her voice.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So the group followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Krystian.

"That reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before curfew, we should be in the library." Hermione said, turning to the two.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

Kryssie, Ryder, Juliet and Neville stayed behind, and looked around the hall. "It really is beautiful," Juliet said with a smile. The four first years sat down at the Gryffindor table to talk, and admire the decorations.

"Yeah," Kryssie agreed, and then turned to the two boys. "What are you're plans for Christmas Holiday?"

Neville was the first to speak up. "Gran is hosting another family reunion. I'll be lucky if I get to even go christmas shopping with all the preperations."

Juliet laughed, "You better try to make time, I mean I already have your gift picked out, I owl-ordered it yesterday."

Neville looked a little red in the face. Kryssie understood that most likely he hadn't thought of what to get Juliet.

Ryder laid his head on the table, "As for me, I'm stuck with a family reunion as well, but trust me, yours will be easily ten fold more entertaining then mine.." He grumbled.

"What, don't like your family?" Juliet asked, poking the raven haired boy.

"Not particularly.. My older brother goes to Durmstang, and my little sister will be starting at Beauxbatons in two years.. They both detest Hogwarts.." Ryder continued to grumble as he spoke.

"Detest Hogwarts? Is that even possible?" Kryssie asked, blinking.

"Oh trust me.. it is.." Ryder sighed.

Neville stood suddenly, "I'm sorry, I need to go up to the dormitery, I need to finish packing. T-The train leaves only an hour after classes end t-tomorrow, there will be no time so.."

Juliet waved him off. "We get it Nev, go."

Kryssie smiled at him, "Get packing, if you've forgotten anything you need, I'll owl it to you."

"T-Thank you Krystian..." Neville returned the smile and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ah Kryssie, your too soft on him," Juliet complained with a pout. "He needs to man-up."

"Oh leave him alone Julie," Kryssie said with a soft laugh. She looked at her twin with a twinkle in her eye, "The unlikeliest of people, can turn into the most worthy hero."

"Aaaah!" Juliet held her head. "No more of your prophetess mumbo-jumbo!" Ryder and Kryssie laughed as Juliet groaned.

The three spent a while in the great hall, talking and poking fun at eachother. Their fun was short lived, as just as Juliet was getting to a good part of a story from when they were little, about playing a prank with the Weasley twins, on Percy, Snape walked over.

"Students are to retire to their dormitories for the evening." Snape said with a sneer at the three friends. He walked away, leaving Juliet glaring holes in his back.

"That grease bucket needs to get the pole out of his arse..." Ryder muttered to the twins. Juliet snorted and Kryssie tried to hide her giggles.

Ryder and Kryssie finally stood up. "We should really get up to Gryffindor tower.." Kryssie said, then hugged her twin. "See you tomorrow Jules."

"Sleep tight Kryssie," Juliet murmered, dreading heading down to the dungeons. "See ya Ryder.."

Ryder gave Juliet a sympathetic smile. "See you tomorrow Juliet," he said, then turned to Kryssie. "Let's go."

The two Gryffindors headed up to their tower, leaving the reluctent Slytherin to brood until Professor McGonagall appeared to shoo her from the Great Hall. Juliet slumped her way down to the dungeons, and slowly made her way to the wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Pure Blood..." She mumbled and the wall vanished and she walked through. She ignored the glares from her fellow Slytherins, and had to literally drag herself up the stairs to her dormitory. Juliet knew pretty well by now, that she wasn't welcome to hang out in the common room, so she avoided it like the pleague.

She entered her dorm, and quickly made her way to her bed. Juliet looked around her room, the giant window had to be her least favorite part of the room. The window looked out into the Black lake, further reminding Juliet her dorm was under water. Juliet shivered at that, she hated the water.

Aside from the window, the room was pretty basic. The room was rectangular, and the five beds were lined up against the oposite wall, a dresser sat beside each bed, and the student's trunks sat at the end of each one. The beds themselves were four posters, with curtains. The room was annoyingly decotated with green, black and silver.

Her own red trunk stood out like a soar thumb, against the green of her bed's blanket. Juliet made a mental note to bring her own blanket next year. To both annoy her room mates, and to seclude herself from them, she always kept the curtains on the side facing the next bed closed.

Juliet sighed and sat on the side of her bed. No one else was in the room yet, as they were all downstairs talking with their friends, and doing their homework. Juliet turned to see Artemis curled up at the foot of her bed. She had to smile at him, it was impossible not to. She reached over and scratched his ears, and he erupted into a fit of purrs.

"Oh Arty.." She muttered with a small laugh. "Did you spend all day sleeping again?" In response the kitten mewed, liting his head. Juliet smiled, then pulled her knees up to her chest in a ball on the bed. "I wish I was in Gryffindor with Kryssie.." She whispered, and then flopped over and curled up in a ball.

She lay their for a few minutes, staring at the wall. She heard the door open, and four sets of foot steps entered the room.

"... Is she asleep already?" Narcia spoke softly to the other Slytherin girls.

"Must be," Pansy mused. "So what are you girl's plans for the holiday?"

Juliet tuned out the rest of their conversation, how she would be glad when they were gone home for the break...

:;:;:;:;:;:

Freedom. It was what Juliet was feeling as she escaped the Slytherin dormitories. She ignored the pangs of not being able to be with Kryssie and their friends. "Focus on Fluffy... We'll find the puppy tonight."

She snuck through the halls, trying to get to the third floor. She got as far as the staircase before she heard the cackles of Peeves through the hall. "Ah bloody hell, not again.." Juliet grumbled.

She hid behind a statue, hoping he wouldn't notice her. When Peeves flew close, she ducked down. "PEEVES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" boomed throughout the halls.

Peeves froze. "GAH! Bloody Baron!" he yelled before zooming off.

That made Juliet cower more. She hated the Bloody Baron. He was creepy and weird and stonic and just plain mean. Then Juliet felt a tap on her shoulder making her jump and whirl around. "Now what is the only decent Slytherin doing out of bed?" Ryder asked.

Juliet breathed in relief. "Ryder! What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Saving your butt. I want to see the dog too, but Snape is guarding the door. I came to warn you, guessing you'd try to find it."

She sighed. "Thanks Ryder. I owe you one."

Ryder smiled. "Yes you do. And you'll cash it in by letting me try to find the dog with you."

"Cute puppy," Juliet corrected.

"Whatever."

Both first years went their separate ways back to their dormitories. Juliet sighed to herself. "I just want something good to happen this year," she whispered as she slipped back into the dungeons.

:;:;:;:;:;:

Once the holidays had started, everyone was having too good a time to think much about Flamel.

While the other girls were all gone home, Kryssie didn't have the dorm alone. Juliet had been granted permission by Professor Dumbledore, to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory for the break. The only rule was she was not to know the password. Ron and Harry had their dormitory to themselves as well.

The common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they knew none of them would work.

"What if we took him into th dark forest, out cold, and let him wake up there?" Juliet suggested.

Kryssie rolled her eyes. "Go in that forest? No way."

"Oh come on! It would get him expelled, wouldn't it? Waking up and walking out of the forest?" Juliet said with a grin. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Or maybe some creature would happen upon him, and we'd never hear from him again!"

"Julie that's mean, even if he's an arse," Kryssie explained, crossing her arms.

"Fine.." Juliet muttered.

Ron had also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."

On Christmas Eve, Kryssie, Juliet, Harry, Ron, Fred and George decided to sleep in the common room, looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun.

The first years woke early in the morning, however, the first thing Kryssie saw was Harry sitting up from his makeshift bed, staring at a small pile of packages at his feet.

"Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry pulled his house coat over his pajamas.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Before anyone could open a single present, Kryssie grinned. "Okay, Ron you remember how our mom had the little tradition of how we opened the gifts?"

"Yeah..?" Ron ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we do that?" Kryssie asked, with a shy smile.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sure, if everyone else is okay with that."

"Harry?" Juliet asked, jumping in her spot.

Harry shrugged. "Alright."

Kryssie grinned. "Okay! Harry you can go first, pick one of your gifts, and tell us who it's from!"

Harry unwrapped a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid. Then he opened a note, and inside was a fifty-pence piece from his aunt and uncle.

Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. "Weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald-green and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, motioning to his like-wrapped gift, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, everyone else in the room knew it was tasty, having grown up eating it. His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

Harry picked up another gift, and stared at it. It was two identically wrapped gifts, tapes together. "Krystian, Juliet, you didn't need to get me anything.." He whispered.

"Just open it Harry!" Kryssie said with a giggle.

"I-I didn't get you both anything though.." Harry hesitated still.

"Don't care, we got enough gifts," Juliet said shrugging.

"It is better to give, then to receive," Kryssie said with an air of whimsy around her.

Harry opened the gifts, and smiled softly. From Juliet, he got a miniature broomstick. Then Kryssie had gotten him a set of new, top of the line seeker goggles. "Really, thank you!" Harry exclaimed, then hugged both girls. They hugged him back, then he looked at his pile. "Two more.." He whispered, and picked up one. "From.. Ryder." He opened it swiftly, and pulled out a new set of Quidditch gloves, and a limited edition, autographed by the Hollyhead Harpies, copy of Quidditch through the Ages.

"Well, your gloves do have huge holes in them," Ron said with a laugh, then he stared at the book. "How in the world did he get the Hollyhead Harpie's autograph?"

"We'll ask when he comes back," Harry replied, sitting them down, and looking at the only one left. Harry picked it up and unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Kryssie asked. Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. Kryssie and Juliet reached over and felt it. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing, was a message. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. - Use it well... A Very Happy Christmas to you..." Harry stared at the note. "There's no signature..."

Ron was admiring the cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry, he looked like he was questioning himself.

Before he could say or think anything else, Fred and George started stirring from their makeshift beds beside Juliet. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George, having missed the agreement to open their gifts one person at a time, had quickly opened their blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G, and pulled them on.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly, then he unwrapped his customary maroon sweater sat the fudge aside, then pulled the sweater over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?" Percy said, walking down the stairs to the dormitories, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." They frog-marched Percy over to the couch, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater, then forced him to sit down on it. Percy glared at his brothers, but the scene just made the first years burst into laughter.

After they finally calmed down, it was Ron's turn to open his presents. He had gotten a carved box of Every Flavour Beans from Hermione, Huneydukes best chocolate from Ryder, and a 10 pack of chocolate frogs from Kryssie. He reached for his last present, he opened it and a cloud of smoke surrounded his head. When it cleared, the two sets of twins fell over laughing loudly.

"Y-You look ridiculous!" Juliet choked out over her fit of laughter.

Ron shot up and ran to look in the mirror, and he saw that his hair had turned a vivid shade of green. His face turned brighter red then his hair used to be, right up to the tips of his ears. "Julie!" Ron called at her.

"Oh relax Ronnie, it'll turn back in a day or two!" Juliet chimed over more laughter.

The now green haired Weasley plopped back down beside his presents grumbling.

Fred and George didn't bother showing them all what they got, but they did stop to thank Krystian for her gift, a bag of owl ordered Zonkos products each, then stopped to laugh at the muggle book _1001 Pranks_ from Ryder. They picked up their last gifts, with a grin towards Juliet, opened them and stared.

"I know they suck, I'm not that good at knitting.." Juliet piped in. Fred and George pulled up hand knit scarfs that matched their sweaters. Juliet waited for the jokes about how bad they were, but they never came. Instead, she felt herself being picked up. Fred and George had in fact picked her up and they sandwish hugged her.

"Suck? These are the best scarfs ever!" They cheered and then sat her down, and wrapped the scarfs around their necks proudly.

Soon it was Kryssie's turn. She unwrapped a soft purple Weasley sweater, with a darker purple "K.E.A." on the back, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with the fudge. Fred and George seized it immediately and forced her to put it on over her night-gown.

"She's an official Weasley!" Fred cheered.

George grinned. "When hasn't she been? Her and Juliet are as good as family!"

Even Percy, still with his arms pinned to his sides, laughed, which caused the two Weasley twins to grin. With a laugh and a smile, Kryssie put her arms through the sleeves, and went on opening her gifts.

She got a set of gobblestones from Ron, and an a few licorice wands, and a few chocolate frogs from Hermione. True to his word, Harry hadn't gotten her anything, though he promised to make it up to her next time. She got a really pretty scarf from her mother, it was soft purple, like her Weasley sweater, making everyone think Mrs. Weasley and Camila had planned it. She opened a box with holes in it, to find a miniature rose-bush from Neville, causing Juliet to snicker, and joke that Neville had a crush on her, that made her roll her eyes.

Before she could grab her next gift, Fred and George shoved two small boxes in her hands. She blinked, then opened them, and in one box, was one earing, with crescent moons dangling from it, then the other was a matching earing with stars instead of moons. Kryssie laughed.

"So.. you got me one earing from two different sets?" She asked laughing.

"Nope," Fred said, grinning ear from ear.

"We got you one complete set of earings, and wrapped them separately," George continued.

"Twice the unwrapping fun!" They said together.

Kryssie laughed. "You two are such rascals." She shook her head, then opened her gift from Ryder, which caused her to pout. It was a book he labeled "_Transfiguration for dummies_". She glared at it. The she took it out of the box, and then squealed, pulling a small orb from under the book.

"What is that?" Harry asked, looking at the orb in Kryssie's hands.

"It's an enchanted constellation map! It shows all the constellations, and tells in what months you can see them the most clearly!" Kryssie exclaimed with a wide grin. "I mentioned I wanted one to Ryder last month, he didn't have to buy it for me!"

"What's the use of that?" Ron asked looking at it weird.

"It's very useful for seers and prophets! Using the constallations to tell the future!" Kryssie was still gushing over the fist sized orb.

Juliet snickered. "Scratch Neville having a crush on you, it's Ryder!"

Kryssie rolled her eyes. "No, he's just a great friend." She then picked up Juliet's gift to her, and opened it to see the new Weird Sisters spelled poster and a silver bracelet, with a Gryffindor red gem imbedded in it. Kryssie hugged her twin tightly. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome~" Juliet said with a laugh, hugging her twin back.

Once Kryssie took her seat again, it was Juliet's turn to open her gifts. She got a red Weasley sweater and fudge from the Weasley's. With a wide grin, she slipped it on. She got a set of exploding snaps from Ron, and half a dozen cauldron cakes from Hermione. She opened the one from their mother and found a pair of jeans. She tried to avoid the box with holes, knowing it was a plant from Neville. She didn't want to keep it, there was no sunlight in her dorm, it would die.

Kryssie took the present from Neville and opened it, then grinned. "Julie, take a look."

Juliet reluctantly looked at the plant, and saw a note. She took it, and then set the plant down. "Dear Juliet, I finally found something I think your going to really like... This plant is called _The Shadowed Phoenix flower_. It's a flower that only blooms when not in direct... sunlight.." Juliet stopped reading the note, she stroked a petal. "So beautiful..."

Kryssie smiled. "I say Neville hit the nail on the head with this one, eh?"

Juliet smiled and nodded. She opened her next gift, it was the same muggle _1001 pranks_ book that Fred and George got, and a few of Zonko's best selling products. She spied a letter inside the book with a message: _"Don't Tell Kry." _She slipped it into her pocket, determined to ready it later.

Next she opened Kryssie's to her, inside was a silver necklace, with a lion pendent. Juliet grinned and hugged her twin. Juliet then turned to her last gift, one from both Fred and George. She opened it, only to find another box. ".. What the..." She opened that one to reveal another one. That went on for six more boxes, until she got one fist sized. She opened it, and fireworks went wizzing past, and exploded over her head. She laughed, then looked into the box, and found a small creature looking up at her.

".. Fred... George... What is that?" Juliet asked, looking at the thing. It was the size of a small fist, had the head of a lion, the front half of it's body looked like a wolf, the back half like panther, and it had two long whip-like tails.

"It's an enchanted miniature Chimera!" The Weasley twins chimed together.

Fred grinned, "No two are perfectly alike."

"Even if they're twins." George continued.

"Just like us." They chimed together again.

Juliet smiled widely at the creature, then jumped up and tackled the two boys. They hugged her laughing. "You two are crazy, you know that?"

"We know," the spoke in sync.

:;:;:;:;:;:

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was a sight to behold. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and bowls of potatoes of all kinds; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle one. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a real admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Kryssie and Juliet pulled a cracker together, and were suddenly covered with confetti and streamers. A book landed on Kryssie's lap, and a silver penny whistle. Kryssie laughed, and saw it was a muggle book called _"Blue Rose._"

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. The first years watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to their amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When the student's finally left the table, they were each laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers. Harry's including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set.

Ron now carried a new bright green bowler hat, a mini lion's head, and a rare chocolate frog card. Kryssie held the muggle novel, a pair of silvery white mittens, and a fake gold ring, with two green rhinestones shaped like fangs. Juliet had the penny whistle, an engineer's cap, and a bed side lamp, powered by a spell.

The white mice had disappeared and Harry had voiced a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Juliet, Krystian, Harry and the Weasleys (minus Percy) spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. Juliet intergected that he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred, George and Juliet all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. Kryssie sighed, and rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop the smile playing across her lips from showing.

* * *

_a/n: Yes, the Christmas chapter is **VERY** late. I know TT_TT_


End file.
